This invention relates to a carrier for fishing accessories; and more particularly relates to a novel and improved carrier for a fishing pouch to be worn by a fisherman and which facilitates holding of a fishing rod so as to free up both hands for placing lures, rigging the line, or carrying out other operations.
Various types of carriers have been devised for supporting or attaching a bag or pouch from a shoulder strap or waist belt. However, there is a particular need for a carrier system for a fishing pouch which employs a combination of a shoulder strap and waist belt which can be worn while fishing without interfering at all with the fishing operation whether in a standing, sitting or walking position; and further wherein the carrier system cooperates with the fishing bag or pouch to enable suspension of the rod and free the fisherman's hands for rigging the line or performing other operations. In this same connection, it is highly desirable to provide a convenient work station on the carrier to hold flies, hooks, lures, tools, weights, etc. while rigging the line.
In devising a suspension system or carrier for a fishing pouch, somewhat different considerations are involved than in other suspension or carrier systems. For example, the shoulder strap and waist belt must be adjustable to regulate distribution of the weight of the bag either from the shoulder or hips. Moreover, the shoulder strap will permit the wearer to loosen the waist strap to shift the bag from the back of the hip, its location while fishing, to the front of the hip to enable the wearer to look for contents in the bag or for rigging a line without the bag sliding down the wearer's body. When the bag is placed behind the hip position, the wearer can then flex or hunch up the shoulder slightly to raise the bag on the back of the hip while simultaneously tightening the waist belt to insure that the weight will be on the hip and not on the shoulder. In this regard, it is desirable to be able to accomplish any adjustments with one hand and leave the other hand free to hold the fishing rod.